(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display including the panel having high aperture ratio.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes an upper panel provided with a common electrode, a lower panel having thin film transistors and pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the panels. The pixel electrodes and the common electrode are supplied with different voltages to generate an electric field that changes the orientations of the LC molecules, thereby adjusting light transmittance to display images.
One of the important issues of the LCD is an aperture ratio. A high aperture ratio increases the luminance of the LCD and also has several other advantages. For this purpose, a pixel electrode and data lines adjacent thereto overlap each other. However, the overlap of the pixel electrode supplied with a pixel voltage and the data lines transmitting continuously varying data voltages make parasitic capacitance that may cause several defects. For example, lithography for manufacturing the LCD performs an exposure step after dividing a panel into several blocks when a lithography mask is smaller than an active area provided with the pixel electrodes. The distance between the pixel electrodes and the data lines in different blocks may be somewhat different depending on the alignment degree between the mask and the panel. This differentiates the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the data lines block by block to cause a stitch defect.